mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ponyville Party
is a community event based on the Pinkie Pride episode and occurred during update 2.8. This game is using the party scenario to introduce Spike in a welcoming party, instead of celebrating Rainbow Dash's birthday. This only became available on the Amazon Underground at the end of Stage 2. This event introduces new shops, currency, decor, obstacles, and quests, in addition to new aspects of gameplay. Now players can interact with ponies in Friends' accounts to earn additional party currency. In the third stage, the interactive decors in Canterlot and Ponyville are displayed in permanent animation. The characters in Ponyville are attracted to the area near the stage, and will typically be found in large groups. They appear to have learned some new dance steps, and dance more frequently. Stage 1 In Stage 1, the goal is to earn PartyKeyz from producing shops, tapping on marked ponies, and removing obstacles. Also receive PartyPointz, '''which look like pink cupcake coins which add to event progress, by earning or spending PartyKeyz. To get a chest, you must spend 200 PartyKeyz. According to official game FAQ, each stage will feature its own Supply Crate rewards and currencies for opening them. At the end of a stage, unused chest unlockers are converted to (with a few bugged exceptions), and old Crates can be opened using . Stage 2 In Stage 2, the goal is to earn '''PartyTicketz from producing shops, tapping on marked ponies, and removing obstacles. PartyPointz are also earned in order to add to the community event progress, typically by earning or spending PartyTicketz. To get a chest, you must spend 150 PartyTicketz. Stage 3 Stage 3 introduces a new Ponyville obstacle in the form of party trash, from small piles to overflowing trash bins. The trash is made up of deflated balloons, empty cups, etc. When the Stage begins, all animated party decor is in motion, and a new background party song is playing. The goal in Stage 3 is to earn PartyChickenz from producing shops, tapping on marked ponies, and removing obstacles. PartyPointz are also earned in order to add to the community event progress, typically by earning or spending PartyChickenz. To get a chest, you must spend 300 PartyChickenz. Note: During the event time you can't earn any from almost all shops in Ponyville. Quest Line The Ponyville Party Quest Shops Tips Maximum is 10 party icon above ponies per hour. Each pony with party icon drops 8 PartyChickenz. You can also gather additional PartyChickenz by visiting friends; they usually appear starting with the second friend you visit until you have gathered 10 additional. Canterlot and Sweet Apple Acres do not give any tickets. You may want to avoid spending bits on removing obstacles there, because they won't yield any PartyChickenz. Also, after removing rocks at other locations, not only do they not generate Chickenz, they also do not lead to new rocks appearing in Ponyvillle. Obstacle drop amounts: Supply Crate Prizes Rare * Confetti Shop * Loudspeaker * Bouncy Castle * Party Streetlight Common * Speedy Coach * Cupcake Dessert Table * Left, Right, Bottom, Top Spotlight * Cider Barrels Prep Chest Prizes Rare *Punch Stand *Party Tank *Boomin' Loudspeaker *Hanging Streetlight Common *Tiered Dessert Table *Left Party Cannon *Sporty Coach *Left, Right, Bottom, Top Blue Spotlight *Blue Picnic Blanket *Cider Barrels with Apples *Festive, Big, Huge Bunch of Balloons *Orange, Rainbow Garland *Pizza Table *Party Path Hype Chest Prizes Rare *Balloon Shop *Teahouse *Blastin Loudspeaker *Balloonified Rainbow Dash *Twin Streetlights Common *Princess Coach *Lavish Dessert Table *Right Party Cannon *Left, Right, Bottom, Top Rainbow Spotlight *Red Picnic Blanket *Festive, Big, Huge Bunch of Balloons *Orange, Rainbow Garland *Pizza Table *Party Path 'Note: '''Certain prizes can only be won in limited quantities. These include the event-only shops (obviously), Bouncy Castle, Party Tank, and Balloonified Rainbow Dash of which you can only win one each. You can also only win two each of the Loudspeakers Boomin' Loudspeakers, and Blastin Loudspeakers. ''See Party Decor = Gallery= Shops producing points and keys.png|Shops producing Party Points and Party Keys Ponies with ? Marks.png|Ponies ready to be tapped for keys 2016-04-26 ipad - MLP 524 Supply Chest List 1.png|Stage 1: Party Supply Chest List 2016-04-26 ipad - MLP 525 Supply Chest List 2.png 2016-04-26 ipad - MLP 526 Supply Chest List 3.png 2016-04-26 ipad - MLP 527 Supply Chest List 4.png Category:Archive